


Knock

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jackson Is Needy, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, also theres a lot of pouting, but the good kind ;), its barely there though, like a lot and im sorry not sorry, smut in ch.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson had a way of widening his pretty brown eyes and pouting at Jaebum until the older man sighed in defeat that the members found hilarious and somewhat endearing. Jaebum would get teased about it at first, the others asking when he'd developed such a weak spot for Jackson. Youngjae had even brought the "Princess" thing up more than twice, his face always set into an expectant smile and then he'd laugh when Jaebum would groan and ignore the question.BamBam liked to tease him the most, asking when he'd became Jackson's sugar daddy constantly. There was always this little smirk that frankly made Jaebum want to slap him until it was gone.--(or a daddy kink fic because i can and because im trash)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more jackbum to help me stay alive !
> 
> im also on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1265749/one-shots-bts-got7-exo-exo-sekai-chanhun-multifandom-kaixing-bts-jikook-vmin-got7-markson-jinson-jackbum-bottomsehun-bottomjimin-bottomjackson) where i crosspost all my fics in one book separated into chapters.
> 
> i hope you like this part!

It'd started as a joke. Jackson would ask Jaebum for small things; for snacks or drinks, ice cream, or little key chains they both knew he'd just end up throwing in the drawer where he dumped all the key chains he bought just because. It then progressed to him asking his hyung for meals, asking him if they could go out to eat and then asking (read: making) Jaebum to pay the bill since he had " _forgotten_ " his wallet. Again.

Somehow they got used to it. Jaebum didn't expect the younger to pay for any meals they went out to have and when they went out to eat as a group and they'd split the bill, most of the time he'd just end up paying for Jackson as well as for himself. He'd expect the younger to ask for useless things when they went out shopping and he'd expect for him to get pouty when Jaebum said no, he also knew he'd end up agreeing to buying Jackson whatever he had asked for before they even stepped near the checkout que. 

Jackson had a way of widening his pretty brown eyes and pouting at Jaebum until the older man sighed in defeat that the members found hilarious and somewhat endearing. Jaebum would get teased about it at first, the others asking when he'd developed such a weak spot for Jackson. Youngjae had even brought the "Princess" thing up more than twice, his face always set into an expectant smile and then he'd laugh when Jaebum would groan and ignore the question.

BamBam liked to tease him the most, asking when he'd became Jackson's sugar daddy constantly. There was always this little smirk that frankly made Jaebum want to slap him until it was gone.

\--

Jackson supposes that's where the "joke" began. He had just randomly called Jaebum daddy one day after he'd seen some chicken advertisement on the television. It had obviously been a joke then, his bottom lip already in a pout as he twisted his body to look at the leader from where he was lying on the couch. Jaebum going into a coughing fit wasn't the answer he was looking for but he'd rushed to pat his back and hand him water until the elder was okay. Jaebum had only stared with a small glare but Jackson only grinned and plastered himself to his back and asked, "So, will you buy me chicken?" 

It shouldn't have been a surprise when two days later they went out for the chicken, it actually wasn't a surprise to anyone.

\--

Jackson didn't know when exactly he'd began to stop calling Jaebum daddy as a joke, it'd just became normal like almost everything else. He'd say it when he asked for something or when he complained to him about one of the members doing something he didn't like. they had all just gotten used to it, well almost all of them.

Jaebum seemed to hate the name, his jaw would jut out in annoyance most of the time or he'd sigh as if he were angry, he never mentioned anything though, just let Jackson do as he pleased. Mark noticed he'd be weird for a couple of minutes every time he was addressed with the term, but he just didn't say anything, although he did try to get Jackson to tone it down a bit but he'd gotten no where.

Jackson wasn't oblivious to it either. He just passed it off on Jaebum being Jaebum, always getting slightly annoyed at things he did because that's what it usually was. He never thought to actually ask why he always looked uncomfortable or annoyed by the name until one day that they were back home after a day of practice. Jaebum was lying on the couch with Jackson between his legs resting his head on the leader's stomach, his eyes droopy with sleepiness.

"Hyung?" Jaebum only hummed in response to show he was listening. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" There was now a hand petting his hair making Jackson melt into the touch and clench his fist around the fabric of the other man's shirt.

"You know how I call you that name?" The feeling of Jaebum tensing up made Jackson frown. "Why does it make you so uncomfortable?" He hadn't expected a real answer, he had expected a Jaebum answer which was words without him answering the question at all. That would've been better, would've hurt less maybe. Probably.

"It's..." The silence wasn't comfortable like it always was, that should have been warning enough to Jackson.

"I guess it's just weird. You don't look like a person that'd call someone daddy." More silence. "It just sounds a bit awkward when i hear it, i can't picture it even when you say it. You're Jackson and you're strong, you have muscles and sharp features. You just don't look like someone who should say it, you know?"

It was quite as Jackson processed his hyung's words. He didn't fit the stereotype. He had briefly wondered in that moment if Jaebum could hear his heart breaking into millions of pieces.

"Oh, yeah..." whispering seemed as loud as he could talk without his voice breaking embarrassingly. "I guess that makes sense."

The sigh Jaebum let out made Jackson sigh right after, his eyes closing softly and his lips unconsciously forming into a pout. He let sleep envelope him and he drifted off with an ache in his heart and Jaebum's hand in his hair.

\--

The change was noticeable, it wasn't even a whole two days before Youngjae of all people slipped in beside Jackson on the bed and just sighed and hugged him around the waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The softness in his voice shouldn't have made a lump of emotion clog Jackson's throat, but it did. Whatever, he'll have time to be embarrassed about it later.

"Not really." If he whispered so he wouldn't cry it was no one's business but his own, and Youngjae's, apparently, since he lasted about three point two seconds before the first traitorous tear left his eye.

"Poor Princess." The term only semi comforted Jackson but it did make a small tinge of pink blossom on his cheeks as he snorted and swatted at the younger.

"Don't make fun of hyung when he doesn't feel like laughing." There's definitely a pout on his lips and Jackson mentally wonders when he'd gotten even whinier than he'd already been.

\--

The thing was, okay.

Jaebum felt weird. Not the kind of weird where he worries he might be catching a cold or the the type of weird where he felt lile he was being watched or followed. He felt weird as in there was something missing weird. He'd been feeling like so ever since the conversation with Jackson almost a week or so ago.

He'd always check his pockets for his phone, his wallet, Yugyeom's fidget spinner that Jungkook had given him that the maknae insisted on him carrying because "What if I lose it hyung? What if it gets lost? What if it's misplaced? What if-" and Jaebum had snatched it away and shoved it into his pocket before he could get a headache. He'd made sure he carried bandaids as well since the maknaes (and Jackson) were always too rough when they played so either one or two of them would end with a few scratches. The bandaids were mostly for Jackson, admittedly, since the younger absolutely hated the sight of blood and he was a drama queen in general so any scratch had him jutting his lip and making puppy eyes in his direction.

Then again Jaebum decided it couldn't be something he could physically touch or even see, not really. It felt like something from their normal daily lives was missing, he'd even asked Mark and Jinyoung if they had noticed anything weird but they had both just shrugged and shook their head with slightly raised brows that made him feel like they were trying to give him a hint without trying to give him a hint.

BamBam was absolutely no help, his smirk and haughty tone as he stated everything seemed normal made Jaebum want to smack the key chain he was twirling around his finger out of his hand, he briefly noticed that it was one of the one's he'd gotten Jackson only last month.

Yugyeom didn't provide any information, but he didn't make him even more confused either so he wasn't as annoyed at the small tilt of the maknaes lips as he tried hiding his smile when Jaebum was leaving the living room.

Youngjae, bless his heart, tried helping him. Kind of. Sort of.

When Jaebum randomly brought up the question in the middle of the night once he noticed the light of Youngjae's phone on as he scrolled through either Twitter or Instagram, the younger had switched on his bedside lamp and he'd turned to face him with a small grin on his lips that he tried and failed to hide when Jaebum shot him a glare.

"Have you noticed anything off lately?" The sound of Youngjae shifting and getting comfortable filled the silence. "Like, it feels like something's missing, or like I lost something but I've checked everything and-" Jaebum cuts himself off and just blinks up at the ceiling.

It's weird, being so open about his feelings but this somehow feels important and he could give two fucks about his awkward rambling just so he could set things back to normal.

"Missing?" There's slight amusement in the younger man's voice but before Jaebum can snap at him Youngjae is humming thoughtfully. "Kind of like when _Princess_ Wang lost his hat and cried about it because it was apparently his favourite since you had _bought_ it for him-" The way he puts just the slightest emphasis on _Princess_ and _Bought_ makes Jaebum frown but before he can say anything the other continues again.

"That type of missing, or the type of missing like when you decided to stop drinking strawberry milk _for almost two weeks_?" The emphasis of the last four words makes Jaebum wonder if he's trying to say something or if that's just how he randomly decided he'd talk from now on. With Youngjae you can never be too sure, honestly.

"The second one?" Now that he thinks about it, it sort of feels like that except this time it isn't strawberry milk it's- its. he doesn't fucking know but it's like that.

"Well, if it's the second one, shouldn't you know what you decided to stop having more of?" A strangled sort of noise leaves Youngjae. "Rhetorically speaking of course because I'm not saying it's anything you decided to put a stop to. I mean, I don't know what it is you're missing, how could I know? It's not like I'm you, right?" The following chuckle seems strange, almost like he'd gotten punched in the throat and he's trying to laugh through not being able to breathe.

"Right." He tries to let the younger man know how weirded out he is but Youngjae only shoots him an innocent smile.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow? Can we, hyung? There's something i need to buy and Jackson saw some shoes he really wants to get." Jaebum just sighs and wonders how much he's going to spend on shoes. 

Honestly, if he doesn't figure out whatever this _strawberry milk 2.0_ is he's going to go on a table flipping rampage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i deadass just wrote 2,938 words of smut what.
> 
> also, my smut is worse than my writing, so don't expect much :/
> 
> i am taking requests so if you have one leave it in a comment below and I'll get to writing it as fast as i can and I'll try my best to make it not suck.
> 
> I'm on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1265749/one-shots-bts-got7-exo-exo-sekai-chanhun-multifandom-kaixing-bts-jikook-vmin-got7-jackbum-bottomsehun-bottomjimin-bottomjackson) too!
> 
> also, i just made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jibootyjimin) so you can follow me there if you want because i have no friends :')

It wasn't that he needed to spend money per say, it was that it made him suspicious.

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Jackson's back as the younger walked ahead of them with his arm linked with Yugyeom's. He hadn't asked for anything the whole time they'd been at the shopping center and it made him suspicious of what he would eventually ask for. So far the only money he had spent was on a bottle of water BamBam had asked for.

Like stated before, he didn't _need_ to spend money, it was that not doing so when Jackson was around was weird.

"You okay, hyung?" Youngjae's voice brought him out of his light daze and he looked at the younger.

"I'm fine, why?" He probably shouldn't have answered that fast, but Youngjae shouldn't ask questions that made him feel like he was being interrogated.

"You looked weird, but I was probably just seeing things." There's definitely a smirk growing on the younger man's face so Jaebum narrows his eyes at him until he's squirming and running off to link his arm with Mark's.

They're all brats, honestly. Jaebum mentally reminds himself to not roll his eyes as much as he does anymore or they might get stuck like that.

\--

"Hyung? Can you buy me this?" Jaebum straightens his back and almost sighs and nods but then he realizes Jackson was _not_ talking to him but to _Mark_.

__

__

"I can," Mark doesn't even try to be discreet when he smirks at Jaebum over Jackson's shoulder. "But i won't."

The dramatic gasp that leaves Jackson's mouth shouldn't be as endearing to Jaebum as it is. "You're so rude!" Jinyoung's laugh along with Yugyeom's and BamBam's has Jaebum rolling his eyes.

"What is it?" Jackson has a pout on his lips when he turns to face him and again, Jaebum finds it cuter than he probably should.

He's holding a box of bear shaped chocolate cookies.

Jaebum's holding his hand out for the box before he can really think about it and when Jackson beams at him and attaches himself to Jaebum's side, his arms curling around his waist, Jaebum just sighs and smiles. The weirdness shouldn't be fading this fast as he wastes money on the cookies but whatever, it's probably just a coincidence or something.

\--

As it turns out, Jaebum doesn't end up spending any money on shoes. He thinks he might know what's wrong, but he just- he doesn't exactly want to touch on that subject, not now when they're all sat around a table in some restaurant eating and talking louder that what should be normal. Jaebum has reminded them all to use their inside voices but it doesn't surprise him when it lasts for about ten seconds until they're back to talking loudly.

"Hyung, can I get cake?" Yugyeom's hopeful eyes almost make him give in but then he looks at Jackson. Jackson's hopeful eyes make him nod before he even thinks twice and it's too loud now, god forbid they get kicked out.

"Only if you quiet down, I don't want to get kicked out because of you punks." He avoids everyone's eyes because he knows they're all laughing at him on the inside, when did he get so weak for puppy eyes and pouting? Admittedly, it's kind of funny. Kind of.

It makes him feel weird, the way the weirdness almost leaves entirely when Jackson once again plasters himself to his side and asks him if, "Can hyung pay for me? I forgot my wallet." Jackson seems to forget that he had bought his own shoes just a few hours ago but whatever, Jaebum just hums and ignores Jinyoung's laugh as he pays for both of them.

\--

Thinking about it now, when he's lying down in his bed, he probably should've figured it out faster than he did. It'd started the day after he'd talked with Jackson, it's ridiculous how fast the action of Jackson not asking him for things or calling him _daddy_ had bothered him without him _knowing_ it bothered him. It's just that, it had gotten so normal, even when he thought it was weird. It just made him feel uncomfortable because he _liked_ it. And isn't that something now.

Jackson had always been someone that made Jaebum softer than he was. Jaebum always thought the younger man's big brown eyes were pretty, he'd admittedly wondered what it'd be like to bite Jackson's bottom lip, it was just so plump and pink. Everytime he pouted it made Jaebum's heart stop for a brief second and then it made it race.

Yeah, he probably should've figured it out sooner.

\--

"Jackson-ah?" When Jaebum steps into Jackson's room he closes the door and locks it behind him so no one barges in while they're talking. "Can we talk?"

Jackson smiles at him and places his cookies down on his bedside table. "Of course, what is it?"

Jaebum has the striking thought that he should've probably thought of what he should say before he came to talk. No time now.

"Well,"He clears his throat and goes to sit beside the Chinese man. "You remember that talk we had like almost two weeks ago, right?" Saying that out loud reminds him of the conversation with Youngjae and he understands now.

Jackson hums and looks at him and then down at his lap. It's amazing, really, how shy he can be even when he's so usually loud and out there, it makes Jaebum smile and relax his tense shoulders as he sits down beside him.

"Uh, well, you see." Why is expressing emotions so hard? "I just, I wanted to apologize. You know, for saying what I said." Jackson lifts his head and furrows his brows.

"What?" Jaebum sighs and looks away briefly.

"It was stupid, and i was just stereotyping, you can be whatever you want, can say whatever you want and call whoever you want whatever you want." It's easier saying all that than just blurting out 'You can ask me for things and call me daddy again.'

Jackson seems to be thinking it over and there's that damn pout again. He looks small now, his shoulders are hunched and he's wearing a shirt that looks too big on him. When it seems like he finally processes everything Jaebum just said and understands what he's trying to say he looks up at him through his lashes and his lips curl into a shy smirk. Is that even possible? Apparently it is.

Jaebum groans in surprise as he's pushed back so he's lying down, Jackson's smile as he swings a leg over his hips only makes him smile back with a huff and a roll of his eyes. There's a little sparkle in the younger man's eyes as he gets comfortable and plants his hands on Jaebum's chest, his fingers curling into his shirt.

"So," He doesn't say anything else and Jaebum has a feeling he's expecting him to do something first.

"Brat," is all Jaebum says in warning just because he can and then he's pulling Jackson down with a hand curled around his neck.

Jackson's lips are softer that he thought they'd be and he tastes like the cookies he was eating. There's a hint of pure Jackson that drives Jaebum crazy and makes him bite down on the other's bottom lip.

He wasn't ready for the moan or the grind of Jackson's hips but he just groans and welcomes them with a slow grind up of his own hips.

\--

Jackson can't breathe. He's somewhere between holding his breath and being kissed breathless and he fears he might die before he gets Jaebum's dick either in his mouth or in his ass so he pulls away from the kiss and gasps as he straightens his back, the slow grind of his hips not stopping as he clenches the fabric of his leader's shirt tighter.

"Hyung," It isn't really what he wants to say, but he bites his swollen lip and looks Jaebum in the eyes. "Touch me." He grabs Jaebum's hands and moves them so they're placed on his ass, Jaebum's eyes widening and going darker with lust as he squeezes the jean covered flesh.

Jaebum grins up at Jackson as he gasps and presses back into his hands, his lips parting with a whimper and a moan. It feels nice, better than nice, when Jackson grinds down harder and Jaebum sighs into the quiet of the room.

"Let me get comfortable, yeah?" Jackson nods and climbs off his lap so Jaebum can can lie down on the bed comfortably, his head sinking into the pillow and then beckoning Jackson to get back on the bed.

They're back to kissing as soon as Jackson gets comfortable on his perch on his lap once again, their tongues clashing and teeth biting. It's not really how Jaebum imagined the conversation ending (he totally did) but it's good. "So good." his voice is definitely deeper now and Jackson seems to like it if the hands tugging at the hem of his shirt are anything to go by.

"Take it off, please hyung." And okay, It's not like Jaebum doesn't like being called hyung, god knows he loves when Jackson calls him hyung, but he also knows what Jackson wants to say and what he himself is dying to hear.

"Say it, Jackson-ah." Jackson knows what he means because his face goes red and he dives down to press his face against Jaebum's neck, his ears red and a whine escaping his throat.

"Say what?" God Jaebum forgot how stubborn and bratty he is.

"You know what." He thinks for a moment before his hand is diving down the back of Jackson's jeans. Jackson moans so loud when he feels Jaebum's fingers graze his rim, his hips stuttering and then pushing back to chase the feeling. "Say it and you can have my finger, come on baby, don't be shy."

"Daddy!" Jaebum worries just for negative five seconds about how loud the younger is being but it dissipates as soon as Jackson pushes his hips back again. "Daddy, give me your fingers."

There's definitely a huff of frustration when Jaebum removes his hand from Jackson's jeans but before the other can complain about it, Jaebum is tapping his hip and telling him to get off again so they can both take off their jeans. Jaebum almost has a heart attack when Jackson pulls off his boxers as well but he figures it's probably a good idea to do the same so they won't waste more time than necessary in removing each clothing item one by one. He's in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head when he feels it.

"Oh, fuck!" He catches his ballance and looks down breathlessly in surprise, his eyes meeting Jackson's sparkling ones, little shit. "I could've died, brat." He's groaning anyway as he tangles his fingers into Jackson's hair and begins to guide his head back and forth where his lips are sealed around his cock.

It isn't even five minutes later when Jaebum is embarrassingly pulling Jackson off and pulling up from his kneeling position before he could come down the younger man's throat. In his defense, Jackson looked like he was enjoying sucking his dick more than should be considered healthy.

Jackson is still wearing his overly large shirt and that's when he realizes it's Yugyeom's. It shouldn't make him feel as jealous as it does but whatever, details and all that.

"Can you," Jackson's back to hiding his face again and he shouldn't be this embarrassed to ask for something when he had his mouth on Jaebum's cock not even ten seconds ago but he is and Jaebum just finds it so cute. God he's gone soft.

"Can I?" Jaebum hisses and tightens his grip on Jackson's hip when the shorter man bites down on his collarbone. "That's going to leave a mark, Princess." Jackson seems to melt into him as soon as the endearment leaves his lips and Jaebum laughs softly.

"Want your fingers," Jackson finally mumbles into his neck and Jaebum hums in agreement and then drags them both down so they're lying down again, this time with Jackson on his back and Jaebum settling down between his legs.

"Do you have lube?" It'd just occurred to him and he groans when Jackson shakes his head. "Fuck, okay," he's about to tell him that they should probably wait then, but before he can do so, Jackson grabbing his hand and slipping three of Jaebum's fingers into his mouth, his tongue running over each finger and his teeth grazing the skin teasingly. "You have to stop surprising me with stuff like this or I might die," his exaggerated whimper makes Jackson grin around his fingers and Jaebum rolls his eyes.

He should really not picture shoving Jackson over his knee and spanking him. Probably. Maybe.

It's a bit sinful, the way Jackson sucks on his fingers the same way he'd been sucking his dick a few minutes ago, his hand around Jaebum's wrist guiding his fingers as deep as they'll go and then hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head until he needs to come up for air.

"Okay," Jaebum tugs his hand away and sits up so can look at Jackson better. "Bend your knees for me." Jackson does so immediately and bites at his swollen lips in anticipation. "That's good, you're good."

His whimper is quiet but Jackson's ninety nine percent sure Jaebum hears it anyway, he loves praise.

"Please, daddy." Jaebum hums again and places his left hand on Jackson's inner thigh, his left moving until his spit slick fingers are pressed back to the rim of Jackson's hole. He doesn't press in right away just grazes the tips of his fingers around the skin and gets it wet, he kind of has the urge to bend down and place a kiss there but maybe some other time, later perhaps.

"How many do you think you can take Jackson-ah?" He presses all three just enough to make him feel it and then pulls them away. "Two? or all three?" Jackson gasps and tries pushing his hips down but Jaebum tightens his grip on his thigh and he stills.

"Does daddy have to stuff you with three fingers so you can take his cock, baby? or do you only need two?" It's the first time Jaebum has addressed himself as daddy and it's different but not as weird as he thought it'd sound.

"Three. I want three, please." For a second it sounds like he might cry and Jaebum stops the movements of his fingers and looks him in the eyes. "Please, daddy, I need three!" And okay, that's hot. Jackson begging is so hot.

"Alright, shh, you're okay." He's petting the thigh he has a grip on and then he's slowly pushing one of his fingers into Jackson. It's a little hard a first, Jackson's walls clenching shut against the intrusion until Jaebum is leaning down and pressing kisses on his thighs. He feels when Jackson relaxes, his finger now slipping in further easily and his tense thighs falling open further.

"That's it, Princess, just relax. You're doing so good for daddy, darling." Jackson moans and arches his back, his now semi hard cock twitching where it rests on his belly. Jaebum says nothing but he does file the thought of praise for later.

"Want more," Jackson sounds breathless, like he's been running for miles and he's just stopped. "Another finger, hyung." Jaebum does as he's told and presses another finger in along the first, he still has to give the Chinese male a few seconds to relax but it doesn't take as long, his chest shaking with his stuttered breaths.

It's a bit overwhelming once Jaebum looks down to where he's pulling his fingers out halfway, the rim of Jackson's asshole is still a bit shiny with spit but not as much as he'd like it to be so he pulls the fingers out ignoring Jackson's protests and then he spits on his own fingers. Jackson's moan is loud, he can faintly hear Yugyeom's ans Mark's laughs, but they fade away as Jackson moans again when he presses the two fingers back inside him. It's easier to drag them out and press them in now that they're wetter, so he cautiously curls them up, his eyes widening when Jackson sobs, his pretty brown eyes filling with tears and his teeth sinking into his lip.

"Jackson, look at me." Jackson shakes his head and Jaebum moves to pull his fingers out, but the younger sobs louder his head shaking frantically and his rushed "No, no no no, don't take them out, daddy. Please." Make Jaebum understand and he whimpers as he sinks his own teeth into the flesh of Jackson's thigh, his fingers once again beginning to move in and out.

"Want another finger now, baby?" The younger is nodding before he even finishes the sentence and Jaebum nods against his thigh. "Okay, you can have another."

And alright, Jaebum was prepared for Jackson tensing up and he was prepared to wait until the other was relaxed. What Jaebum wasn't prepared for was Jackson arching his back and coming all over his stomach as soon as he pressed his the third finger into him. He wasn't fucking ready.

"Fuck, holy shit." Jackson is crying now and reaching his hand out for Jaebum and Jaebum pulls his fingers out of him carefully so he can move to hover back over him.

"I'm sorry, sorry daddy. Didn't mean to come," He's digging his fingers into Jaebum's back and it's a bit painful but Jaebum just shushes him and caresses the side of his face gently.

"It's fine, you're okay, everything is okay." The little hiccup and sniffle he gets in response is cuter than the situation should allow. "No need to cry, it's alright." The hands on his back loosen their grip and he leans back to look him in the eyes.

Jackson's cheeks are tinted pink but Jaebum isn't sure if it's because he's embarrassed or because he just came. "See? Everything is fine, Jackson-ah."

"I came." he's pouting and Jaebum giggles as he presses a kiss to his mouth.

"I saw," the slap to his arm only makes him laugh some more but then he stops and presses another kiss to Jackson's lips. "Seriously though, it's fine." They go back to kissing and it's now sweeter than their kisses from before, at least until Jackson pulls back and looks him in the eyes.

"Will you still fuck me?" Jaebum is groaning and laughing at the same time and it sounds a bit like a dying animal, but he nods and bites the other's lip and kisses him again. "I have-" Jackson sighs as he kisses his neck. "Condoms- I- in the drawer." Good, that's good, safety first and all that.

It isn't long before Jaebum is watching Jackson roll the condom down on his dick, his lips parted as he watches him work. It's way hotter than putting the condom on himself, he's a genius for asking Jackson to do it.

"You have to relax, hm? I'll try to go slow and be gentle, but if you want me to stop I will, okay?" He makes sure Jackson nods and answers him verbally before he's guiding his cock to Jackson's hole. He suddenly stops and then pulls back and leans back on his heels. He looks at the mess on Jackson's stomach and doesn't think twice about it as he runs his hand through the come and then uses it to coat his covered dick with it, he probably shouldn't find it as hot as he does. Probably.

Jackson looks dazed as he watches Jaebum use his come as lube and then press back where he'd been.

He feels it as soon as Jaebum begins pressing in, his walls contracting and tightening but then he's relaxing as Jaebum pets his chest, his fingers dragging over his nipples making him shiver. "I'm okay," he reassures the older man and tries to relax himself further, his own hand going straight for his own cock. It's good, but it's even better when Jaebum swats his hand away and replaces it with his own; he has such a good daddy.

It seems like forever before Jaebum is groaning and pressing his face into Jackson's neck, his teeth and tongue nipping and licking at the sweaty skin no doubt leaving marks. Jackson is overwhelmingly tight and Jaebum just might cry at how good he feels so he focuses on trying to keep his hips still so he doesn't hurt the younger man.

"Hyung, daddy, please move." Jackson sounds as affected as he feels so he pushes up so each of his hands are on either side of Jackson's head supporting his weight so he doesn't crush him.

"You're sure?" Jackson nods and locks his legs around Jaebum's waist, his eyes glinting mischievously as he presses his hips down. "Fuck, jesus, you're going to kill me one day, I swear. Little brat."

Jackson's laugh cuts off as he pulls his hips back, only pulling out halfway, and then pressing them forth slowly. They moan simultaneously and it's so loud but Jaebum's done thinking about how loud they're being because Jackson is pulling him down into a kiss again and it's the least of his worries right now.

"Again, again again again, fuck me, Jaebum, please!" And to think he'd been shy asking to be fingered before.

He's trying to press down again and Jaebum grunts and moves one hand to grip at his hip and press him down. "Stay still, Jackson. Be good for daddy, Princess." Jackson goes limp and nods up at him his hands once again trying to grip at his back, his fingernails digging into his skin.

The whine Jackson lets out as soon as Jaebum pulls out and thrusts back in harder than he had been doing so before is downright rude and sinful. Jackson is just rude and sinful in general.

"That's good, you like that?" It's a rhetorical question but Jackson nods anyway and drags his nails down his back, the sting doesn't really bother Jaebum so he groans and pulls out again.

They settle into a rhythm, Jaebum's thrusts slowly increase in pace and power and then he stops and rolls his hip until Jackson is begging him to go faster again. Jaebum goes back to sucking marks on the youngers skin, leaving little blotches of red and purple on his neck and scattered on his chest. It's even better when he experimentally licks at the bud of Jackson's nipple and he arches so beautifully with a loud sob of "daddy!"

Jaebum is getting closer to his orgasm already and he would be embarrassed but he doesn't have time for it and so he finally settles on a brutal pace, pulling his hips back and then thrusting as hard as he can back in, it has Jackson turning into a babbling mess until he's crying again, his hand curling around his own dick and tugging in time with the older man's thrusts.

Jaebum comes first, his thrusts stuttering and hips slowing into a grind as he empties himself into the condom, he almost feels boneless, but he gathers enough strength to reach a hand up and pinch at Jackson's nipples until he's gasping and sobbing out his pleasure.

Their breathing is the only thing heard for a few minutes before Jaebum moans and moves to pull out and slip the condom off, tying it and getting up on shaky legs to throw it in the garbage can. As soon as he's lying down on the bed Jackson is pressing up against him and kissing his jaw making Jaebum laugh softly.

"Was it good, Jaebummie hyung?" Jaebum nods and turns to place a peck on his cheek.

"Was perfect, you did so good." Jackson smiles and buries his face in Jaebum's chest and bites at his nipple. "Yah, that tickles."

Jackson's laugh only makes him smile and sigh.

\--

The smirk BamBam has on his face is annoying but Jaebum only rolls his eyes and scratches his chest as he turns to go to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, ew!" Jaebum ignores him until Jinyoung and Youngjae spin him around so they're looking at his back. Right, he forgot the shirt.

"Damn, did you guys fuck or get into a cat fight?" Jinyoung totally deserved the punch to the stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> part two will be posted either tomorrow or the day after. i just decided to post it in two parts because i couldn't think of how to continue to write what I'm planning to write and i also couldn't help myself, i really like this one!
> 
> i am also just about done with two requests one being another jackbum and the other a jihope. i hope you liked this part 1 :)


End file.
